Parole de paresseux
by NotreDame
Summary: Denny Brosh parle de sa vie. Attention, spoilers de l'anime de 2009.


Synopsis : Denny Brosh parle de sa vie. Attention, spoilers de l'anime de 2009.

Disclaimer : FMA appartient à Hiromu Arakawa, pas à moi, et j'ai trop d'admiration pour elle pour vouloir lui voler quoi que ce soit.

_Parole de paresseux_

Salut. Je m'appelle Denny Brosh et… je sais pas par quoi commencer. C'est bête, hein ? je pourrais peut-être vous parler de ma famille, alors. J'ai cinq frères et sœurs, tous plus adorables les uns que les autres. On se chamaille parfois mais on s'aime bien.

Le seul problème à la maison, c'est qu'on n'est pas vraiment riches, riches. Mon père a un petit salaire d'employé et ma mère s'occupe des enfants, ce qui constitue un travail à temps plein mais ne rapporte pas d'argent. Quand j'ai eu seize ans, j'ai frappé à plusieurs portes pour trouver du boulot et j'ai été accepté à l'armée. Ma maman s'est un peu inquiétée mais je lui ai dit que j'allais assurer, parole d'aîné. Et en plus de ça, les études et l'école, ça n'a jamais été mon truc, alors j'étais content d'avoir un boulot tout de suite.

Pour moi, le meilleur moyen d'être peinard à l'armée, c'est obéir aux ordres mais pas plus : si on en fait trop, on finit par se retrouver avec plein de responsabilités sur le dos et les responsabilités, c'est lourd. J'ai donc fait mon chemin comme je le pouvais. Allons, je sais que je suis loin d'être un génie ou un militaire-né, c'est clair. Les gens avec qui je travaille me donnent des complexes : ils sont tous tellement meilleurs que moi que ça devient gênant ! Mais en même temps, je sais que je ne serai pas heureux en forçant ma nature alors je fais pas semblant d'être un des meilleurs.

Il y a un an on m'a fait passer sergent et on m'a dit que j'allais travailler avec un nouveau partenaire, le sous-lieutenant Maria Ross. J'ai déjà eu des partenaires impossibles, mais elle… pas du tout. Elle faisait tout mieux moi mais elle ne se la pétait jamais, c'était cool. Et elle était gentille, et futée, et très forte dans son domaine, et… très, très jolie.

Je tombe rarement amoureux, ce qui est plutôt une chance parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes. On dit que toutes les nanas adorent les hommes en uniformes mais pour moi, ça n'a jamais vraiment marché. J'ai bien eu une petite copine il y a deux ou trois ans mais on a rompu au bout de quelques mois et on est restés bons amis. Là, c'était différent. Je n'osais pas inviter Maria à sortir parce que je savais que si elle refusait, même gentiment, ou si on rompait après être sortis ensemble, je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

J'étais déjà content de l'avoir comme binôme. Elle, elle était très sérieuse, et moi, je l'aidais à se détendre, enfin je crois. On a travaillé ensemble à la protection des frères Elric à l'époque où ils sont arrivés à l'armée. Je dois dire que ce n'était pas de tout repos avec ces deux phénomènes! Mais on passait du temps ensemble grâce à eux et ça m'a fait de bon souvenirs. Même quand on devait galérer ou même se faire tirer dessus, ça devenait un bon souvenir parce que mon sous-lieutenant était près de moi.

Et puis le lieutenant-colonel Maes Hugues s'est fait assassiner. Ça, personne ne s'y attendait. D'accord, quand on travaille dans l'armée, on mène une vie dangereuse, mais quand même, faut pas charrier ! Il était gentil, ce mec, tout le monde l'aimait. Il nous cassait parfois les pieds avec sa petite fille mais c'était quand même pas une raison pour le tuer. Et voilà, il est mort, et son meilleur copain le colonel Mustang l'a très mal pris.

Peu après, mon sous-lieutenant s'est retrouvée en prison. On l'accusait d'avoir tué Hugues, ce qui n'avait aucun sens étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de le tuer. J'étais inquiet et le colonel Mustang m'a dit qu'il prendrait les choses en main. Je lui faisais confiance, à ce type. Le lendemain, j'ai appris que Maria s'était évadée de prison et que Mustang en avait profité pour la carboniser vivante.

Au début, je ne voulais pas le croire. Je pensais que je faisais un cauchemar, que Maria Ross allait venir au boulot et me dire que c'était un poisson d'avril. Mais non, c'était réel et même les journaux en parlaient. Je ne vous raconte pas l'ambiance dans les couloirs. Tout le monde faisait une sale tête et le commandant Armstrong n'arrêtait pas de sangloter. Il y a même eu une démission : la petite Sciezska, qui travaille aux archives, a quitté l'armée deux jours plus tard en signe de protestation. J'aurais aimé en faire autant, vous savez. Le problème, c'est que contrairement à Sciezska, je ne sais rien faire à part ce qu'on m'a appris à l'armée. Alors je suis resté dans les rangs et je suis allé toutes les semaines au cimetière pour fleurir la tombe de ma bien-aimée.

Le temps a passé. La situation politique s'aggravait, mais ça, j'y comprenais rien parce que c'était compliqué. Le seul événement que j'attendais, c'était l'éclipse parce que je voulais la regarder tranquille avec mes frères et sœurs. C'est vrai, ils m'ont bien remonté le moral quand j'ai perdu mon sous-lieutenant, les petits. Le moins que je pouvais faire, c'était m'amuser un peu avec eux.

C'est là qu'on m'a appris que le colonel Mustang voulait entrer en ville pour faire des méchancetés. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Non seulement il avait assassiné ma Maria, mais en plus, il voulait faire encore plus de mal autour de lui ! Je ne vous raconte pas ce que j'ai enduré ce jour-là, seulement… seulement, la radio était allumée et j'ai entendu la voix de mon sous-lieutenant.

J'ai ressenti la même joie que si j'entendais parler un ange. Et je suis allé tout de suite me joindre aux résistants. Il n'y a pas de plus grand bonheur que de savoir Maria vivante.

_La fin…_


End file.
